Ultrasonic detectors conventionally utilize a transmitting crystal and a receiving crystal, and are used for fluid level detection, bubble detection and the like. The ultrasonic detector housing must be securely connected to the container being sensed, i.e., the flow tube or reservoir, in order to provide accurate readings. Some prior art ultrasonic detector housings utilize a compressible material between the ultrasonic transducers and the housing to hold the housing in place. Because the compressible material allows very little movement of the transducers, close dimensional tolerances are required on the container where the housing attaches to it in order to apply sufficient contact pressure to the transducers. Certain prior art housings have separate mechanical springs that render them complicated to build and difficult to clean.
An important use of ultrasonic detectors is in oxygenation in hospitals, where the blood level in an arterial reservoir is sensed by an ultrasonic level detector. For such an application, it is important that the ultrasonic level detector housing have the ability to be set in place on the container rapidly and easily, and that the housing be easy to clean. A most desirable detector housing would be one that enables easy one-hand attachment and removal; one that cannot be overtightened, one that includes few parts for ease of assembly, and one that utilizes smooth, easy to clean surfaces.